Umiejętności
Rzemiosło Mechanika Wyobraź sobie, że widzisz pełny bagażnik żelastwa, a obok stoi facet i zaklina się, że to części zapasowe do jego Forda. Aha - mówisz - i co jeszcze? Ta przekładnia Steina też? I te dwie prowadnice? No dobra, a ten układ hydrauliczny, to do czego...? Facet wlecze fragmenty układu celowniczego do wyrzutni pocisków. I wiesz co? To nie jest standardowe wyposażenie Forda. Rusznikarstwo Tak chłopie, to ci się przyda. Nie dość, że będziesz mógł naprawić broń palną, to jeszcze samemu wytwarzać amunicję. Nieźle, prawda? Gdy po strzelaninie pozbierasz łuski, uzbierasz miał, nieco prochu, kawał ołowiu, z którego można odlać pociski, rtęć piorunującą na spłonki, to przy odrobinie wprawy, będziesz w stanie sam powtórnie napełnić nabój. Nikt nie mówi, że jest to proste i łatwe, ale z taką umiejętnością można nieźle żyć. No i po wystrzeleniu ostatniej kuli nie siedzieć i biadolić, że najbliższy sklep jest dwieście mil dalej, ale siąść i rozwiązać ten problem we własnym zakresie. Inżynieria O, tak. Za taką specjalność, to cię ludzie będą po stopach całować, ale na mnie nie patrz. Jesteś lepszy od rzemieślnika, bo ty potrafisz coś zaplanować i to zrobić, a nie tylko z głowy. Ogólnie, to w sumie zrobisz wszystko. Bunkier z drewna, dom bez ścian... dobra, zgrywam się. Ale będąc inżynierem, zrobisz nawet nowy czołg! Ale to trochę potrwa i będzie ci potrzebny jakiś dobry mechanik. Elektronika Spieprzona radiostacja to ból. Nie działający system sprzężonych działek w bunkrze, w którym się zabarykadowałeś, to też ból. Kłopoty z radarem... Właśnie dlatego lepiej byś potrafił sobie z tym radzić, szczególnie gdy zaczyna być gorąco. Szczególnie wtedy. Materiały wybuchowe - Nic tak nie uszczęśliwia człowieka, jak wysadzenie w powietrze jakiegoś mostu czy budynku. Piękny widok. Dzięki temu, możesz rozbroić atomówkę, lepiej się znasz na granatach... no i w sumie na wszystkim, co robi wielkie bum! Zabezpieczenia - Ludzie cię będą wynajmowali do przeróżnej roboty. Złamanie hasła w komputerze - o ile jeszcze działa jakiś - odgadnięcie szyfru do sejfu, wyłączenie alarmu. No koleś, jesteś prawie jak Złota Rączka, w dziedzinie zabezpieczeń. No i oczywiście sam będzie potrafił takowy założyć, jeśli będzie trzeba. Prowizorka Jeśli kiedykolwiek ci się coś spieprzy, chociażby bejsbol złamie, to go sobie okleisz srebrną taśmą, że przez jakiś czas ci posłuży, dopóki sobie nowego nie załatwisz. W sumie umiejętność naprawienia czegoś, co ci przez krótki czas jeszcze posłuży. Sztuka przetrwania - Stary, wiesz jak rozpalić ognisko tak, żeby nikt dymu nie widział. Umiesz zrobić sobie szałas, jeśli musisz zostać na noc w lesie. Jeśli jeszcze umiesz polować, to już w ogóle jesteś kozak, bo poradzisz sobie w każdych warunkach. Po prostu umiesz przetrwać w ekstremalnych warunkach. Chemia Twierdzisz, że umiesz zrobić taką reakcję chemiczną, że ponownie zniszczysz ten świat? Ha! Bardzo śmieszne! W takich warunkach, to co najwyżej możesz stworzyć ulepszone granaty z jakimś kwasem, czy czymś tam innym, albo jakieś inne, żrące związki, które przydadzą się do wypalania dziur w metalu. Raczej ci się chemia nie przyda do badania, bo nie masz warunków, no i po co się bawić w jajogłowego. No i znasz jeszcze Tablicę Mendelejewa! Rękodzieło Jeśli na prawdę uważasz się za artystę w tym postapokaliptycznym świecie, który potrafi zrobić coś, z niczego - to umiejętność dla ciebie. No dobra, nie musisz czuć się artystą, ale na pewno przyda ci się coś, co wzmocni twój pancerz, czy twoje piękne autko. Nie będziesz musiał bulić hajsu u innych, którzy twierdzą, że są wielkimi znawcami. Kontakty międzyludzkie Perswazja Tak, to jest ta najważniejsza zdolność - walka umysłów. Albo on, albo ty. Spoglądasz facetowi prosto w oczy i robisz groźną minę. On robi to samo. Także patrzy ci prosto w oczy i robi groźną minę. Jeden z was odwróci wzrok. Nie wytrzyma. Przegra. Chcesz spróbować? Spójrz. No chodź tu, spójrz mi prosto w oczy. No już, nie bój się. Postrzeganie emocji No i wyobraź sobie, widzisz faceta, wielki jak Juggernaut, piana leci mu z pyska, cały aż się trzęsie, włosy zmierzwione.. To proste. Jest wściekły. Jeśli się podszkolisz w dostrzeganiu emocji ludzi, jeden zero dla ciebie. Wiedzieć, czy facet, który stoi naprzeciw, boi się, czy też naprawdę jest taki twardy, na jakiego wygląda. Czy się niecierpliwi, czy myśli o czymś innym, czy może jest skupiony jak jasna cholera? Blef Tu wcale nie chodzi o karcioszki, o nie. Rzecz polega na zachowaniu kamiennej twarzy nawet w najbardziej stresującej sytuacji. Ba! Musisz umieć się uśmiechnąć wtedy, gdy przypadkowo spotkany szef gangu, któremu w zeszłym miesiącu zwinąłeś ciężarówkę z dostawą, spojrzy na ciebie i spyta „Czy ja cię skądś nie znam?". Nie wypada, byś zaczął się jąkać. Uśmiechnij się, udaj, że się zastanawiasz i w końcu odpowiedz, że nie. Albo ci uwierzy, albo masz na karku kilkunastu wściekłych gangerów. Wściekłych jak jasna cholera. Zastraszanie Jak podniesiesz głos, mają się spocić. Jak krzykniesz, mają się zesrać. I to w sumie wszystko. Walka Pistolety Broń krótka, to między innymi ten model Glocka, który teraz trzymam w ręku. Wielu z radością wymieniłoby go na jakiś karabin snajperski, albo śrutówkę, ale powiem ci, lubię tego Glocka. Nie zacina się. Nie zajmuje połowy bagażnika. Nie wzbudza emocji i plotek, i nadal, tak jak karabin snajperski, po celnym strzale w łeb, zabija na miejscu. I co ty na to? Karabiny Broń długa to karabiny wyborowe, śrutówki, czy karabiny samopowtarzalne - coś, co przydaje się, gdy masz zamiar stanąć naprzeciw połowy gangu albo watahy mutantów. Pistolet, fajna rzecz, ale są sytuacje, kiedy jednak trzeba wygarnąć ostro i bez zahamowań. Wtedy bierzesz w łapy coś cięższego i ładujesz. Bez tej umiejętności będzie ci to szło tak sobie, niestety ciężkie karabiny i cała rzesza innego żelastwa, które wyrzuca dużo ołowiu w bardzo krótkim czasie. Ten sprzęt daje niezłego kopa, więc lepiej żebyś był bykiem. I lepiej dobrze stój na nogach, bo inaczej położysz się na ziemię, a kule polecą w niebo. Broń maszynowa to ten rodzaj broni, który służy do walki z Molochem i mutantami. Glockiem ich nie sprzątniesz. Więc lepiej opanuj obsługę cekaemu, okej? Prowadzenie motocykli - Ja wiem, że motocykl jest bardziej romantyczny. Wiem, że ma lepsze przyśpieszenie. Tak, wiem, że motocyklem dostaniesz się w miejsca, w które samochód nigdy nie dotrze. Tak, do cholery, wiem, że motocyklem można nawet jeździć wewnątrz większych budynków. No bierz tę umiejętność i nie truj wreszcie! Broń ręczna Zdradzę ci teraz sekret. Rękami możesz klepać sobie muchy na ścianie albo żuli z rodzinnego miasteczka. Kiedy staniesz oko w oko z mutantem, albo nie daj Bóg, z maszyną Molocha, przyda się dzierżyć w prawej ręce jakiś konkret, dajmy na to siekierę. Gazrurka jest najpopularniejszą bronią w powojennym świecie i warto umieć posługiwać się również tym narzędziem. Broń prosta dystansowa Łuk - Śmiej się, bracie, śmiej się. Też miałem niezły ubaw, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem faceta z Vegas z łukiem. Mało się nie poszczałem z radości. A potem facet dał mi pokaz umiejętności. Wiesz, że łuk niesie do trzystu metrów? Ja też nie wiedziałem. A wiesz, że jest cichszy od najlepszego tłumika? Mnie też wtedy jakoś to nie przyszło do głowy. A wiesz...? No dobra, śmiej się, śmiej. Kusza - Kusza ma to do siebie, że jest bronią z gatunku tych śmiesznych. Jeśli sięgniesz do bagażnika i wyciągniesz karabiny, zapadnie cisza. Gdy z wozu wyciągniesz kuszę, okoliczni frajerzy poszczają się ze śmiechu. Dlatego właśnie kusza to broń, z której strzelasz jak jesteś daleko od przeciwnika. Broń zasięgowa, jak mawiają. Proca - Kawałek starej dętki lub skóry, worek kamieni i dobre oko wystarczą, by zamienić to w bardzo niebezpieczną broń. Proca się nie zacina, proca nie potrzebuje tłumika. Procę możesz schować w kieszeni, procy nie dostrzeże wykrywacz metalu. Ja nadal wolę mojego Glocka, ale znam kilku ludzi, którzy nie wymieniliby swojego kawałka skóry na żadną pukawkę. Wiedza Chirurgia Wiesz jak przeszczepić nerę, albo wątrobę? Bo ja nie. A to drugie by mi się przydało... no wiesz. Dzięki tej umiejętności nie straszne ci operowanie serca, rozległych złamań, a może nawet w czyimś mózgu pogrzebiesz, jeśli pacjent będzie jeszcze żył. Dobra sprawa, a ile żetonów na tym zarobisz?! Biologia Na co komu biologia, co nie? Dla innych to zbędna umiejętność, ale inni potrafią z tego nieźle skorzystać. Dobre dla chirurgów, bo przynajmniej wiedzą gdzie co jest w bebechach. No i nie tylko ludzkich! Można pogrzebać w jakichś skażonych, zmutowanych zwierzętach czy innych takich. Bierz to, może i tobie się przyda. Leczenie Leczenie ran - Wyobraź sobie sytuację - duża prędkość, a potem poślizg, rów, dachowanie. I leżysz. Ręka ma ze trzy łokcie, noga dwa kolana. Pomyśl, czego ci trzeba? Gorzałki? No dobra, gorzałki też, ale czego jeszcze? Tytoniu? Chłopie, ja nie żartuję! Tytoń nie nastawi ci kości, ani nie zszyje poharatanego dupska! Co ja wiem o tytoniu...?! Psychol jesteś i nałogowiec! Leczenie chorób - wiesz co, grypą to ja też się nie przejmuję. Tak, tak, katar, czy gorączka, to małe piwo. Ale jak zaczniesz srać krwią, puszczać pawia co kwadrans i pocić się jak mysz, to możesz być pewien - już po tobie. Chyba, że masz przy sobie kumpla felczera. Chłopcy z ekipy porzucą cię od razu - nie będą ryzykowali zarażenia się. Będziesz miał szczęście, jeśli na odchodnym nie poślą ci kulki w łeb. Więc lepiej trzymaj się blisko felczera, albo chociaż sam nim zostań. Zawsze to jakieś wyjście. Pierwsza pomoc Ktoś, jeszcze w czasach radia i telewizji, powiedział, że najważniejsze są pierwsze cztery minuty. Pierwsza pomoc, właśnie wtedy ratuje życie. Lepiej, byś się na tym znał. A jeszcze lepiej, by znali się na tym twoi kumple. W końcu ty też możesz dostać serią z peemu, mam rację? Wiedza o mutantach Bez jakiejkolwiek wiedzy o mutsach, nie myśl, że jakiegoś pokonasz. No chyba, że ci się poszczęści, ale nie wierzę w to. Taki żółtodziób jak ty, to powinien trzymać się zdala. No ale skoro twierdzisz, że znasz się na mutantach i znasz ich słabe punkty... nie stój tak. Ruszaj na oczyszczanie świata z tego paskudztwa! Wiedza ogólna W sumie, to wiesz bardzo dużo. Może i historykiem nie jesteś, ale wiesz od innych, co się stało dawno temu. W sumie, co tu gadać, każdy ma swoją wiedzę ogólną. Jeden wie mniej, drugi więcej. Ty wiesz dużo. Przetrwanie Wypatrywanie Dawno temu żyt facet, wołali na niego Sokole Oko. Słyszałeś o nim? Tak? No i wszystko jasne. Niezłomność Można to spotkać u Łowców, ci goście są nie do zdarcia, a im bliżej celu, tym lepiej to widać. Niewiarygodne jaką mają silę, by przeć do przodu na przekór wszystkiemu. Poobijani, wykończeni, bez prowiantu i planu działania - wciąż do przodu. Jakby im kto na korze mózgowej wyskrobał rozkaz: nie poddawaj się. Wstań i walcz. Skradanie Ludzie są nerwowi. Gdy usłyszą twoje kroki, może się zdarzyć, że zobaczysz lecący w twoim kierunku granat, nim w ogóle cię zobaczą. Lepiej chodzić jak Indianin. Bezgłośnie. Jak człowiek widmo. Kondycja Chodzi o to, czy masz płuca z żelaza, silne jak miechy, pojemne jak bak w MANie. Kiedy zacznie się robić gorąco, jedni padną po dwóch dniach nieustannej pracy, a inni dopiero zaczną się rozgrzewać. A ty? Potrafisz pracować przez kilkadziesiąt godzin non stop? Odporność na ból Tak, tego można się nauczyć. Stare powiedzenie mówi, że z akumulatorem na jajach jeszcze żaden nie kłamał. To prawda. Ale prawdą jest także to, że jednych lamie się szybko, inni potrafią wytrzymać nawet kilka godzin męczarni. Orientacja w terenie - Nawet jeśli nie będziesz miał przy sobie kompasu, a zgubisz się w lesie, patrz z której strony mech porasta korę. No i wiesz już gdzie północ! Prowadzenie samochodów Chłopcze, nie próbuj mi tłumaczyć, że nie masz samochodu. Może się zdarzyć, że będziesz go kiedyś miał i wtedy - uwierz mi - lepiej byś wiedział jak się zmienia biegi i dodaje gazu. Wtedy, kiedy ruszy za tobą banda gangerów, lepiej znać kilka sztuczek i wiedzieć jak wycisnąć z maszyny siódme poty. Tropienie O czym tu mówić? Puszczasz dwóch gości przez pustynię. Potem czekasz tydzień i puszczasz za nimi faceta, który twierdzi, że jest tropicielem. Jeśli ruszy za nimi i ich znajdzie, to znaczy, że faktycznie jest tropicielem. A to znaczy, że wykupił tę właśnie umiejętność. Category:Wiedza Category:Poprawki